The present invention relates in general to publications using features for retrieval of information, especially the use of an index system for booklets and like publications.
Big steps forward have been achieved in this relatively crowded field. The mass of information has created an urgent need for clear categorization of information to allow fast and easy retrieval. However, there are serious limitations in the known index svstems, which limit their utility. Despite important advances, the present index systems still suffer from drawbacks which are seemingly inherent in the approaches employed. Attempts have been made to solve or at least alleviate these drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,626 granted on May 20, 1997 to Harper for an Information Guide describes a system using leaves attached to a backing sheet along mutually spaced fold lines extending parallel to one another across the backing sheet. The leaves are turnable about the fold lines from first positions in which they lie overlapped on the backing sheet, to a position where they lie overlapped beyond the backing sheet The information text has first text portions with markings that relate to second text portions having corresponding information. By using the markings, the reader is able to go from a first text discovered while reading to a second text that provides more related information. Harper""s patent incorporates several shortcomings. First, optimal use of the product requires that the proposed information guide be placed on a surface or otherwise held by both hand for stability. Second, since use is made of only individual leaves rotating around their own axes, the total quantity of information provided by such a booklet is restricted. Third, the product has use only primarily in a notepad orientation rather than as a normal book, thereby limiting its use. Fourth, the product is not provided with means for hierarchical grouping of information.
Although the characteristic features of this invention will be particularly pointed out in the claims, the invention, and the manner in which it may be made and used, may be better understood by referring to the full descriptions taken in connection with the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, wherein like reference numerals form like parts.
As required, detailed embodiments of the present invention are disclosed herein; however, it is to be understood that the disclosed embodiments are merely exemplary of the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. Therefore, specific structural and functional details disclosed herein are not to be interpreted as limiting but merely as a basis for the claim and as representative basis for teaching one skilled in the art to variously employ the present invention in virtually any appropriately detailed structure.